Magic KaiShin KIDCon Drabbles
by zairoon
Summary: Drabble#4 -KAISHIN- online! :D - This is a collection of small drabbles, one-shots, litle stories (you name it) about our favourite detective and his elusive magician thief (or the other way around). I'll update as often as I can ! :)
1. She Didn't Know Why

**She Didn't Know Why**  
 **In Magic KaiShin Drabbles - by Zai**

* * *

 **Notes:**

Hello Minna-san !

I believe I may be starting a collection of drabbles (although I am not sure when I will be posting new ones). I guess I just love KaiShin that much.

Anyways, this didn't turn out the way I wanted it to be **AT ALL**. But well, I stopped arguing with my stupid-mind long ago.

This is a Ran's POV, where she thinks about what KID told her before flying away from the airship in the Movie 14 - _The Lost Ship In The Sky_.

It is somehow an already established relationship between Conan & Kaito.

I hope you enjoy the read ! :)

 _(more notes at the end)_

* * *

 _Stealing is what thieves do best, even if it's a person's heart..._

She didn't know why. But it confused her.  
Everytime Ran thought about what the elusive thief told her, she felt uneasy. Like he didn't mean it as a joke.

She didn't know why. But she was certain it was not meant for her.

Something about the thief's eyes when he looked at her with an amusing smile lingering on his lips, before glancing behind her to smile at her little charge.

She didn't know why. But somehow, she knew it.

Looking at the annoying look on Conan-kun's face, made it all clear to her. Seeing how huge the grin was on KID's face before he waved the boy goodbye, made it all clear to her.

She didn't know why. But she knew Kaitou KID wasn't after her heart.

The flushed face of the little boy confirmed it, when she asked him that one question weeks after.

 _"Ne, Conan-kun... Do you and KID like each other?"_

The small boy had then turned a cute shade of red, looking away but nodding nonetheless.

She didn't know why. But she smiled anyway.

If Conan-kun was happy, then so was she. Even if it meant having to watch over him and his strange relationship with a phantom thief.

She didn't know why. But she was sure of it.

Everything would be okay.

THE END

* * *

 **Notes:**

Well, yeah. Hum.

So Ran ended up being a real sweetheart, amazingly supportive of the relationship between the two (and not freaking out at all about the fact that Conan is technically an eight years old kid) !

It surely is completely OOC, but well, I like Ran this way.

I hope you enjoyed reading it ! Comments are more than welcome (especially if you have any prompt/idea/bunny plot/etc.), I always reply ! :)

 **Disclaimer** _(because I forgot)_ : I really do not own Detective Conan/Magic Kaito. Trust me, I wish I did !

And I hate ffnet for its sh**ty formatting ! .


	2. His Bocchama's Love Affair

**His Bocchama's Love Affair**

 **In Magic KaiShin Drabbles - by Zai**

* * *

Jii Kounosuke was a clever man. To be Kaitou KID's assistant for two generations, he had to be.

Which is why he noticed something uncanny recently. Indeed, Jii has noticed how eccentric Kaito Bocchama always was whenever he answered a challenge from Suzuki Jirokichi.

At first, he didn't really understand why. Of course, he picked up the few comments his Bocchama made here and there:

 _"If he's there, I must make sure this one is exceptional..."_

 _"I noticed another pain in the ass here..."_

 _"The look on his face..."_

It took him seven heists for him to finally came to a conclusion : his Bocchama, Kaito Kuroba a.k.a Kaitou KID, was in love... with an old man.

Of course, himself being around the same age of Jirokichi-san, Jii didn't know what to do. Not to mention that Suzuki Jirokichi, the old attention-seeker, was determined to have Jii's little master behind bars.

That is why, the day prior to the eighth heist Kaitou KID was to perform as an answer to Suzuki's challenge - and another _"he's gonna be there this time as well, Jii-chan!"_ \- Jii decided to confront Kaito. They were both alone in his bar, being the afternoon and a public holiday.

He needed to put some senses into the boy's head. Toichi-sama would never forgive him otherwise.

"Kaito Bocchama, can we talk for a bit?"

"Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"Well... It's quite a sensitive topic." he started, more nervous than he intended to sound.

Kaito, who was then still trying to improve his billiard skills by practicing playing on one of the bar's pool table, immediately stopped. He straightened up to face his assistant.

"Jii-chan... You're not dying, are you?" he asked worried.

"Wha-? No! No, no. I'm fine."

"Aah. You scared me for a minute. What's with the weird look then?"

"Well.. It's about your heists."

"Yeah?"

"Well... The Suzuki's actually." he continued carefully.

"Yeah?"

"Well... You're always very excited when it comes to those heists."

"Is that a problem?"

"No, it's not."

"So then?"

Kaito was clearly confused. Jii could hear it in his voice. He sighed, judging that being blunt would be the best option.

"So. Is it because... you're in love with... Jirokichi-san?"

 _Cling._

The sound of the billiard queue falling on the floor resonated for a few seconds in the bar. Kaito was staring at him with wide eyes, before tears came running down his cheeks, his hands grabbing his stomach painfully.

"Bocch... Bocchama... Are you alright?"

 _Oh no_ , what has Jii _done_? His little master was in pain, knowing that someone found out the truth about him. He needed to comfort him, tell him that it was okay... _Although it really wasn't._

Running towards the teenager, he halted when he heard what sounded like a cry.

"Bo-Bocch-ama?"

"J-Ji-... Jii-cha-... Haha... Jii-chan! Hahaha!"

Kaito was laughing. He honestly did his best to contain it, but it was just too hilarious. He could no longer keep it in.

He bursted out, laughing so hard, tears still streaming down his face, one hand on Jii's shoulder in an attempt to keep his stand.

"Hahaha... Oh god... Haha... Jii..."

Jii was utterly lost. Why was the boy laughing like this? He didn't think his question was a funny matter.

"Kaito Bocchama... Why are you laughing?" he asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"Haha... Sorry, Jii-... Haha... Jii-chan."

Taking a few deep breaths to calm his laughter, Kaito clanged to the pool table, trying to regain his cool. He wiped off his tears, another small laugh escaping his lips.

"Aah, Jii-chan. You killed me, here!"

"... Bocchama?"

Sliding his Poker Face back on his face, he gave his old assistant a KID-like grin.

"I assure you, Jii-chan. I am _not_ in love with Jirokichi-san."

"But..."

"But nothing. You think too much, Jii-chan." he said, picking up his billiard queue from the floor.

Kaito walked towards the closest wall, hanging the queue back in place. With another smirk, he passed by Jii, leaving the old man completely puzzled.

 _"You'll understand tomorrow..."_

* * *

When the old assistant saw his Bocchama flying off the Beika City Hotel rooftop with his hang-glider, leaving behind a flushed Edogawa Conan with a bouquet of red roses in his hands, Jii Kounosuke understood. _Indeed..._

Tugging his baseball cap on his head, Jii made his way back home through the crowd, a small relieved smile on his face.

 _"I assure you. I am not in love with Jirokichi-san."_

No. His Bocchama didn't love an old man. He was in love with a clever little detective, with whom he enjoyed playing wits.

Jii made another promise to Toichi-sama. He would watch over them for as long as he could, making sure they both stay happy.

THE END

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan/Magic Kaito. _(Although I am in pourparlers with Gosho-san)_

 **Notes:** I really wanted to have Jii completely misunderstanding the situation and Kaito's excitement whenever he would accept a Suzuki's challenge ! _(That's what happens when I have insomnia)_

I hope you all enjoyed reading it ! Leave a Kudou (Kaito's still waiting!) or a comment (I always reply!) :D


	3. My Bestfriend's Son My Son's Boyfriend

**My Best Friend's Son Is My Son's Boyfriend**

 **by Zai**

 **Notes:**

Yeay! Finally managed to make a drabble for KaiShin _(even if you don't really 'see' much of them)._ I seem to like writing about their relationship from other characters' point of view!

This time it's a bit of a Yuusaku's POV (and Yukiko's). I kinda feel sorry for him lol

I hope you enjoy the read!

Disclaimer: Detective Conan & Magic Kaito do not belong to me... **sigh**

* * *

He probably looked like a ghost. A pale figure, in shock, blood drained from his face. He looked awful, he just knew it. But he didn't care right now. This was just _too much._

Yukiko had obviously warned him beforehand, but he didn't listen to her. He never usually did anyway. This time though, he really should have.

He glanced one more time to the screen in front of him. His eyes reading time and time again the headline that was making him want to knock his head on the next window. 

_"Great Detective Kudou Shinichi & Magician Extraordinaire Kuroba Kaito - #1 Couple of The Year!"_

 _How on earth did this happen?_ Though he really shouldn't be that surprised. He knew for a fact his son and his _best friend's so_ n had faced each other a lot of times as Edogawa Conan and Kaitou KID.

He was actually glad the two had met, resuming the thrilling game Toichi initiated with him years ago. A healthy rivalry between friends, which sadly ended with the death of the former magician thief.

And Yuusaku had to admit it, Kaito was as good - if not better - as his father in the role of Kaitou KID. _Toichi would have been proud_.

He remembered very well asking his boy if he knew who was KID now, and the smug smirk Shinichi gave him as an answer. He should have realized it then, but he didn't. Because never once had he thought it would be a _possibility_. After all, Shinich had been in love with Mouri Ran for as long as Yuusaku could remember. He was certain his son would end up marrying the girl. How _wrong_ he was.

"Awww~, aren't they cute together?"

He gave a blank look to the person sitting next to him on the train. Kudou Yukiko. His wife. _Of_ course she would think something like that.

She was looking at him with a huge smile on her face, clearly amused by her husband's reaction to the news. Yuusaku seemed about ready to melt on his seat from sheer horror. It was so funny, she was trying her best to keep her laughter in. _That's what you deserve for not listening to me, Yuu-chan_.

"I just love the last picture!" she started, deciding to make him even more uncomfortable. "Look at Kaito-kun's hands laid lovingly on Shin-chan's hips! And his lips are on Shin-chan's neck too! They look so in love, it's too cute!"

"Uh..."

"I need to contact the photographer and get this picture! It would be a nice Christmas Card, no?"

She gave him another bright smile, before giving up to her laughter when she saw the different emotions playing in her husband's eyes. A mix of shock, embarrassment, distraught and surprise. Yuusaku was just too funny. Although she could understand him. After all, finding out through the daily news that your son was dating your best friend's son, _another man_ and _an international gentleman thief_ was a lot to take in.

"Oh come on, Yuu-chan! You should be happy for our son!" she chirped anyway, before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Yuusaku just acknowledged her with a small nod, still processing the news.

"You better get used to it fast! Shin-chan said Kaito will be with us for the holidays this year!"

He gave her another nod, his eyes stuck on the picture Yukiko was just referring too. Past the initial shock that this was _his son_ in the arms of another man, he had to admit he's never seen Shinichi so happy before. He had a small but genuine smile on his face, eyes glimmering. He looked very relaxed in Kaito's embrace, like he belonged there. And as Yukiko mentioned - on purpose, he knew it- he looked very much in love.

Yuusaku kept on screening the rest of the article, a small knowing smile slowly gracing his lips while reading the last few questions of the interview. _That was his son alright_ , he thought slightly amused. 

Reporter: _"How did you guys meet?"_

Kaito: _"On a roof."_

Shinichi: _"At work."_

 _-  
_

Reporter: _"Was it love at first sight?"_

Kaito: _"Oh yes. I fell in love the first time he tried to hit me with a soccer ball."_

Shinichi: _"No, I hated the guy. He always gave me roses."_

 _-  
_

Reporter: _"To Kudou-san, what do you find most attractive in Kuroba-san?"_

Shinichi: _"His mind."_

Kaito: _"Oh Shin-chan! Here I thought it was my incredible ways with my hands!"_

Shinichi: _"Kaito! We're in public. Behave!"_

A laugh escaped his lips while reading Shinichi's last scolding to his shameless boyfriend. Yuusaku could feel the dynamics between the two boys. They were making a good pair together.

And if his son was truly happy, then Yuusaku would give them his blessing. For Kaito was his best friend's son, and now his son's boyfriend.

THE END

* * *

 **Notes:**

Well, this was inspired from a picture I've found online where Yuusaku's on the train, his laptop in front of him and people behind him, and he looks about to go crazy nuts because he just saw photos of Shinichi and Kaito together - hugging and kissing xD

I think Yuusaku's reaction on the pic (being angry rather than shocked) is a bit OOC, so I changed it in my story.

Thanks again for reading! Let me know what you think this time! :D


	4. A Fond Memory

**A Fond Memory**

 **by Zai**

 **Notes:** Hello Minna-san~ Short note: this is a KaiShin and a reference to the Clock Tower Heist in both DC & MK - for those who have not seen it yet ( _how is that even possible?_ ), I listed the episodes in the ending notes ;) I am again disclaiming that Detective Conan & Magic Kaito do not belong to me. Unfortunately. I hope you enjoy the read!

(See the end of the work for more notes.)

* * *

Shinichi was thinking back, rather fondly, of the first time he met Kaitou KID.

He was almost certain the Phantom Thief he was now dating for over a year had no idea they actually met before the whole Conan incident and their first encounter as KID and Tantei-kun.

Shinichi remembered his first thought about the gentleman thief at the end of the heist, when he decided that the guy was rather _alright_ and weirdly _interesting_ if he's planned a theft only to prevent the clock to be touched. KID's Clock Tower heist was always a fond memory to him.

"Ne, Shinichi... What are you thinking about that makes you smile like that?"

Shinichi looked down to his boyfriend's face, a small loving smile on his lips.

"The first time we met."

"Ah. You were still Conan back then. Got me scared for a minute with that stupid firework of yours."

"Sorry, but that wasn't the first time for us, Kaito."

"Eh?"

Kaito raised up from his boyfriend's lap, staring at the detective with an inquisitive look.

"We met before?" he asked, confused. He didn't remember meeting Shinichi before he was Conan. That was weird, considering his great memory and the fact that he was now dating the detective.

"Well... We didn't see each other." Shinichi started. "Technically, I simply shot at you..." he added with an amused smile. _Twice_.

Kaito stared at him with wide eyes, before furiously grabbing his shoulders to push him down against the couch.

"You SHOT at me!" he cried, outraged. "That was YOU?!"

Shinichi simply laughed. He was expecting this reaction. Kaito was always such a drama queen.

"For the record, I never tried to hit you." he continued, still amused.

"No. Shit."

"Oh come on! Me being there got you excited, didn't it?"

"But I didn't know it was YOU!" Kaito whined, annoyed. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry, sorry."

"Like hell, you are!"

Kaito moved a bit, sitting completely on his boyfriend's lap.

"You, my dear detective, will have to make amends for opening fire at me." he said with a sly look on his face, taking on his KID persona.

Shinichi smiled even more, letting his hands lay on Kaito's hips lazily.

"And what will it take for you to forgive me, _thief_?"

Kaito's... No. _KID's_ smile widened into a shark grin, eyeing the man underneath him with something of an appreciative look.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out..." he leaned in ever so slightly, brushing his lips against Shinichi's. "... _Meitantei_ ~"

"Stupid thief..." was all Shinichi could say before they locked lips into a fiery kiss.

Yep, he mused, remembering what he thought of Kaitou KID when they first met on that fateful night. _This guy's not all bad, I guess..._

THE END

* * *

 **Notes:** Well, this is what happens when I end up waking up at 4:30am because of an indigestion and insomnia. This was short and a bit cute? I certainly hope you all enjoyed it! Now, for those who have never seen the episodes or would like a refresh of the heist - _because let's face it, Shinichi and Kaito are smoking hot in there!_ \- here is the list:  
\- Magic Kaito 1412, Episode 6  
\- Detective Conan, Episode 219, 2 hours special Enjoy the watch, ladies (and guys)! :)

Oh and this is cross-posted on ArchiveOurOwn AO3 under the name ZaiBan2989


End file.
